La chica del elegido
by MerodeadoraSB-FM
Summary: Harry esta desolado por haber roto con Ginny, cuando la boda de Bill y Fleur se acerca, Gabrielle sera la encargada de consolar a Harry, al menos por unas noches.


Harry salió del baño a la madrugada sin nada más que sus pantalones

-hola- el ojiverde levanto la vista para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Gabrielle

-Hola- saludo Harry - ¿estás durmiendo bien?- pregunto queriendo romper el silencio incomodo por la mirada de la veela sobre el

-podría dormir mejor, ya sabes…si tuviese un poquito de compañía- el sonrio de lado acostumbrado a las insinuaciones de Gabrielle

-¿y Fleur?- pregunta

-Ella se va al cuarto de Bill y me deja sola…tal vez tu quisieras…- se acerco para abrazarlo por el cuello, cuando escucharon pasos y algunas risas

-son Fred y George si nos ven aquí pensaran muy mal- dijo Harry alterado, Gabrielle tomo su mano y lo metió en su cuarto

-Shhh…- escucharon las voces pasar y luego una puerta cerrarse, soltaron el aire que estaban reteniendo- ¿Qué haces esos dos aquí? ¿no eran que se habían mudado?- pregunto exasperada

-Si, nose porque se han quedado- bufo, entonces Harry noto que estaba muy cerca de la rubia

- tanto estrés va a arrugarme- se quejo abrazándose al tibio cuerpo del elegido

- no te estreses entonces- comento secamente

-¿vamos a la cama?- pregunto con un puchero

-No, hoy no- dijo autoritariamente

-¿vas a hacer que te lo pida? Sabes que no me molesta hacerlo- Gabrielle lo beso en el cuello- por favor Harry…Por favor- susurro en su oído

-oh Merlín, de acuerdo- bufo

-te quiero- suspiro Gabrielle

-No, tu sabes que yo amo a Ginny y que si no estoy con ella es por Voldemort…tu eres…- Harry no supo que decir para no herir los sentimientos de la rubia

-soy tu diversión, tu muñeca veela- concluyo ella con cierta resignación- está bien, lo entiendo. Cuando tú puedas volver con Ginny yo no volveré a meterme contigo, solo déjame estar contigo mientras pueda… no me niegues eso- ella lo beso con fiereza

-¿Por qué haces esto contigo? No esta bien que te use- ella sonrió

-A veces me sorprende lo caballero e inocente que eres- Harry frunció el ceño- no me malentiendas, es una de las cosas que me encantan de ti- lo beso- pero no seremos ni las primeras ni la últimas personas que tienen sexo sin compromisos

-No es sin compromisos si tu sientes algo por mi- corrigió el

-No te preocupes por mi, tu amas a Ginny, ella te ama a ti y yo estoy consolándote mientras no puedas estar con ella y mientras tanto…puedo disfrutarte a ti, puede que no lo veas, pero hay muchas mujeres que estarían contigo solo por ser Harry- el sonrió levemente

-gracias- la beso y acaricio su cintura, comenzaron a besarse hasta caer en la cama que ocupaba la veela

-eres tan perfecto- a veces a Harry le costaba darse cuenta que mas de una chica estaba enamorada de el, de hecho era bastante lento en lo que a mujeres se refería, eso había mejorado un poco desde que el había tenido sexo por primera vez, pero por supuesto era mucho mas sencillo tener relaciones con alguien con quien no te conoces y no vas a volver a ver, a alguien que realmente te gusta, como el caso de Ginny, el amaba a Ginny mas que a su propia vida, pero el cuerpo es el cuerpo, y su cuerpo tenia necesidades, por supuesto el jamás le seria infiel a Ginny, pero mientras no estuvieran juntos, eso no era infidelidad. A veces se encontraba a si mismo imaginando a Ginny en Gabrielle. Lo volvía loco tenerla tan cerca y no poder estar con ella, entonces se conformaba con dejar su mente en blanco con el sexo y ahí había entrado en juego Gabrielle, ella realmente era todo lo opuesto a lo que el elegido buscaba en una chica, la veela era superficial, dependiente y era capaz de preguntar cuantas calorías tenia el agua- ¿me ha extrañado?- pregunto la rubia con picardía tocando sobre el pijama de Harry

-podrías averiguarlo tu misma- ella sonrió sabiendo que Harry había aceptado otra noche mas, tal vez no fuera una gran muestra de amor a si misma, pero en fin, a su modo de ver las cosas era mejor ser una de las chicas que paso por Harry Potter a ser otra de las chicas ignoradas por Harry Potter, se separo de Harry y se quito la remera color rosa con dibujos que usaba para dormir (de la cual Molly había estado muy desconforme, porque apenas le cubria lo necesario) el ojiverde dio una mirada fugaz al cuerpo semi desnudo, ella era realmente hermosa, después de todo era una veela, si Gabrielle era la perfección, el amaba a Ginny con sus imperfecciones

-Harry Potter deja de pensar en la pelirroja Weasley- dijo Gabrielle enfadada- puedo soportar que no me quieras, que me uses, que la ames, que fantasees con ella cuando estas conmigo, pero que me ignores mientras estas conmigo por pensar en ella es realmente humillante para mi- Harry sintió una punzada de culpa, la rubia tenia razón

-Tienes razón, solo no hables de Ginny en ese tono- mal comentario para la ocasión, pero Gabrielle solo se miro los pies descalzos, Harry se acerco a besarla- ¿de verdad quieres hacer esto?- ella le sonrio levemente

-claro que quiero, solo dejame fingir que me quieres- lo beso con entusiasmo, Harry besaba lento, tomándose su tiempo y haciendo delirar a cualquier chica, paso sus manos por el delicado cuerpo de la francesa-Me gusta que me toques- susurro antes de besar el cuello del elegido y acariciar su abdomen- en este momento amo el quidditch- Harry rio, debía admitir que su cuerpo se había…fortalecido desde la prueba del torneo donde salvo a Gabrielle, llevo la mano al broche del sosten blanco y lo desprendió con la simpleza que la experiencia le había dado y la llevo a la cama- ¿la ultima vez? – susurro Gabrielle besándolo

-La última vez Gabrielle- corroboro Harry, al otro dia seria la boda de Bill y Fleur, después de eso, Harry iria tras Voldemort y cuando volveria (si sobrevivía) buscaría a Ginny para comenzar su vida juntos y ella simplemente seguiría su camino.

Le bajo el pantalón dejándolo en bóxer y se mordió el labio provocativamente, Harry la desnudo por completo y ella hizo lo mismo, Harry sabía lo que hacia, sabia tocar, sabia lamer y saber como provocar, ella gimió su nombre y araño su espalda

-Hazlo de una jodida vez Harry- suspiro con placer y alivio al sentir, por fin, como el elegido entraba en ella, ella había tenido sexo con su novio antes que con Harry, pero el ojiverde era como su amor platónico, y poder tener en tu cama a tu amor platónico, es algo que no tiene precio. Sintió estocada tras estocada disfrutando de cada gruñido de él… Gimio fuertemente cuando llego al orgasmo y unas cuantas embestidas después Harry la acompaño, se acostó a su lado y la abrazo, Gabrielle lo miro sorprendida, el no era de abrazarla o besarla demasiado, pero esta vez el la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la abrazo

-perdoname por hacerte esto- susurro el con culpa, realmente la estaba utilizando y ademas de eso era muy poco caballero con ella

-Harry, tu eres demasiado dulce en pensar que me utilizas de manera egoísta, pero también algo machista- el ojiverde la miro confuso- ¿Qué tal si fuera yo la que aprovecha que tu te separaste de tu novia para confundirte y acostarme contigo? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser la mujer la que termina con el corazón roto? ¡Harry lo tuyo es despecho! Como no puedes estar con Ginny necesitas que te consuelen y yo me aprovecho de eso

-¿Asi que yo soy un machista y tu una aprovechadora?- pregunto desconcertado

-Entendiste perfectamente- el no pudo evitar reir y ella lo miro sonriente- es la primera vez que te veo reír

-si, no soy alguien muy alegre la verdad- confeso, ella se acurruco

-¿podrías quedarte?- pregunto, Harry nunca se quedaba a dormir, pero tal vez…

-Sabes que no, si Molly o Ginny me ve…- un escalofrió lo recorrió, la desilusión cruzo el rostro de Gabrielle- pero puedo quedarme hasta que te duermas, es casi lo mismo

-gracias, ¿sabes? Cuando piense en ti, tendré un lindo recuerdo

-Me alegra oir eso, te diría que yo también pero eso podria darte ciertas esperanzas y tu te mereces un hombre que te quiera

-eres único Harry, espero que Ginny te ame tanto como tu lo haces

-Ginny me ama y ella es…- una sonrisa boba cruzo su rostro- ella es lo que mas amo en esta vida- Gabrielle sonrio

-te mereces tanto que alguien te haga feliz- ella suspiro antes de abrazarse a el y cerrar los ojos, al menos por unas noches había sabido lo que se sentía ser la chica del elegido.


End file.
